


A Ranch Isn't a Ranch Without Horses

by fiercy, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Chris Hemsworth and Henry Cavill [40]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), Superman RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiercy/pseuds/fiercy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Henry Cavill storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG <a href="http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read">Citadel</a>. If you're interested in joining, please contact the mods as listed <a href="http://citadel-info.dreamwidth.org/995.html#cutid1">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Ranch Isn't a Ranch Without Horses

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Henry Cavill storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read). If you're interested in joining, please contact the mods as listed [here](http://citadel-info.dreamwidth.org/995.html#cutid1).

It's been three days since they'd come home. Three days to settle in, to kick off the last vestiges of jet lag and for Henry to make some calls, do some internet searches and trade magazine perusal. Finally he's ready to bring some horse flesh onto the ranch. Ready to fill it with even more life than it already feels like it has.

Shay's proving herself everything they wanted, overseeing the improvements to the main barn like the seasoned pro she is, managing the Cit housekeeper that comes in once a week, and making sure her own home at the entrance to the property is appealing as the first line of greeting for anyone who stumbles upon them.

Her own mare and colt are well established in the smaller stable near her ranch manager's log house, and they're clearly at home in the fenced pasture that extends around several acres of the property.

Finally standing up from his work at the kitchen table (the sun streaming in from the windows is incredibly soothing), Henry goes in search of Chris, pictures in hand. "Oh honey," he singsongs, "ready to spend a couple hundred thousand dollars?"

Rising to his feet, sandpaper dropped on the deck, Chris grins and pulls off his gloves, draping them over the back of the second of four antique Adirondack chairs he's refinishing. "Do I need to wash up?" he asks, mostly clean and dressed in jeans and what used to be a black t-shirt.

Henry's eyes are hot and intent as he looks him up and down. "Might want to change your shirt but... no. You're perfect. Are you sure you want to go, though? It might kick up speculation. Most horse people won't give a shit or even think about it, but who knows who'll be around."

Chris shrugs. "Up to you," he says. "I'm good with it, but if you want me to stay home, I'll just keep working on these chairs." They're going to have to deal with the speculation at some point with this ranch, this area, being seen out together at all, but he doesn't want to force Henry into anything he's not ready for.

Henry's grin is instant and bright. "Then change your shirt, stud, because I can't imagine not having you with me. Plus... a bit of a road trip. The Arabian farm is about two hours from here, but they're the ones I'm most excited about."

"Give me five," Chris grins back, stopping to kiss Henry before moving past him, into the house. "You want to close up?" It's not absolutely necessary but L.A.'s bred it into him.

Glancing around outside at _their_ land, Henry shakes his head. "Let's live dangerously." He grins at him. "Besides, Shay's in the barn, she can see most of the house from there anyway. They're bringing the rescues this morning, so she'll be nearby all day."

"Okay." Chris grabs a clean t-shirt from the bedroom - this one a dark navy - and drapes the black one over the hamper, intending to change back later. He grabs an apple from the kitchen and shoves his wallet in his back pocket. "Who's driving?"

"How about I drive for a change? Give you a chance to sit back and relax." Henry flashes him a smile, grabbing the keys to the truck off the hook in the kitchen. "I'm going to want a trailer at some point, but the breeders I'm buying from will transport for us this time." He feels more alive than he has in a while. "I don't know how I've gone so long without this," he admits to Chris.

"I wish we'd done it sooner," Chris says with a soft smile, watching Henry. He hasn't seen him this happy in a long time.

"We really couldn't." Henry stops just before they'll have to split to go to separate sides of the truck. He turns to Chris, his gaze taking in the sparkling blue eyes, the smile that creases them at the corners. A wash of love for this man, for the way he's always there, always trying to make Henry happy despite their insane work, suffuses through him, a warm flush of appreciation and love. "It's been a wild few years, and I don't regret them. But I'm glad we're taking the time now. I'm glad I can admit I need this."

Chris reaches out, hand on Henry's hip, pulling him in for a kiss. "I love you," he says, smiling at Henry, unable to stop. Henry may have been the one who _needed_ this but he's surprised to find how much he was needing it too.

Tugging him down a bit to go forehead to forehead, Henry swallows a lump in his throat so he can answer, only a little choked up. "Love you back. Thank you for understanding me better than anyone who has ever tried."

"It's not hard," Chris tells him, mischief entering his eyes as he adds, "You're not that weird."

Chuckling, Henry nips at his lip. "Onward and upward, gorgeous." Climbing into the truck he feels the excitement start to swell again. "God I can't wait to get in the saddle again."

Chris grins. "I have a feeling I'm going to be biting my tongue all day."

Henry snickers. "Maybe. But I'd rather you be biting mine." Pointing the truck in the direction of the first ranch, Henry sits back to enjoy the anticipatory buzz.

Within a half hour they're pulling off the main road onto the long, winding driveway of the quarter horse ranch. As they approach the barn, Henry slips into business mode, his eyes taking in the carefully tended pastures, the well-kept fences, and the state of the art barn. "I like what I see so far."

His smile suddenly blossoms, taking over his face as he catches sight of the horses they've come to see. "Beautiful," he whispers, awe and excitement bleeding through.

"Yeah. Gorgeous," Chris agrees, but if he's looking at - and talking about - Henry, who could blame him? He glances at the horses. "What are we looking for?"

"We are looking for two quarter horses we, or Shay, can use for the heavy lifting on the ranch. Sturdy, strong bodies good for endurance." He turns to look at Chris and suddenly grins, his expression full of amused self-deprecation. "Because I'm going to pretend ours in a working ranch. Likely, though, these horses will be mostly used for friends who come to visit and want to ride. I have my eye on those two." He gestures with a couple of fingers toward two Appaloosas nickering at each other in a nearby paddock.

"They'll be okay with beginners?" Chris says, thinking of his nieces.

"According to their profiles, yes. But that's part of what we're here to see. We could always get a pony or two, as well. Not a tiny one, but something smaller with good attitude." Henry leads the way to the barn, met by the owner with a smile and a hearty handshake.

"No Li'l Sebastian?" Chris grins.

"Only as a house pet." Henry delivers, deadpan as hell. He finally snickers and turns to him. "I think miniatures are adorable, but they're not very practical unless you plan on showing or using them for short distance hauling."

Chris blinks at that. "They can haul things? Like what?"

"People. Minis are great for pulling carts, including people sized carts. They could probably be ridden by toddlers, just lead around by hand, but I wouldn't do that to them. I saw some beautiful ponies, Shetlands mostly, while I was searching. If you think we'll see a lot of your nieces, we can look into it. I want to make sure they feel welcome." The more Henry gets to talk about horses, the more animated he gets.

His diatribe is interrupted when they reach the paddock and Henry spends a few minutes talking with the owner about the quarter horses' lineage and health records. He climbs the white rail fence with ease, sitting on the top and holding out his hand to the nearest muscled beast, gratified when a moment later there's a velvet nose snuffling his hand. "There you are," he murmurs softly. "Aren't you a beauty?"

Chris grins, watching Henry with the horse. He gives the owner an easy smile. "I ride but I don't know anything about horses," he tells him.

It's not long before Henry's mounting the first horse and handing the reins of the second over to Chris. "Ready to give them a feel?"

"You're going to trust my judgement?" Chris kids, but he takes the reins and mounts the other horse, shifting slightly until he's comfortable.

"Of course! You have to get a feel for them, too. They aren't just mine. I'm already on board with their confirmation and lineage, so as long as you get along with them, we're set."

"I thought we already had Christmas," Chris teases, watching Henry, thrilled to his core to see his lover so happy.

Henry laughs brightly and nudges his horse into motion. "This is my birthday and Christmas for the next five years!" he calls back over his shoulder. Quickly making a round of the ring shifting easily from walk to trot to canter, he finally urges him into an easy gait, letting the thrill wash over him. He can't keep the rapture from his face.

He doesn't need to spend a lot of time riding to know the horses are perfect for them. Spirited and well-mannered, they'll be excellent guest horses. It takes no time at all for Henry to complete the business of buying and arranging for delivery the next day.

Henry feels like his cheeks are about to burst with his smile as they drive down the long lane toward the street.

"What are we getting at the next stop?" Chris asks, Henry's happiness downright infectious.

A thrill shoots through Henry. "The Arabians. Our personal mounts. Wait until you see them, they're absolutely beautiful."

"I believe you," Chris says with a smile, glancing out the window, the landscape passing them by breathtaking. "How old are they?"

"They're eight, so they'll be with us for a good long time." His smile kicks up. "You know, we'll need cats, too. Barn cats. To handle the rodent problem that comes from grain and hay."

Chris nods. "Will we get them fixed?" he asks, remembering how they had so many cats at the cattle station they were like stumps on the landscape. And every so often the men would go out and cull them - a practice which had always upset Chris and his brothers.

"The cats? Absolutely. Can't have too many of the things. I'd love to have dogs someday, too, but it's really not right to have them if you're going to be out of country a lot."

"If we had one, we could take it with us as needed though, couldn't we? Make sure they have their papers and shots, get them cleared beforehand." But even as he's saying it, Chris is thinking about subjecting a poor dog to all the flights and weirdness of travel.

"We could, but unless we're going to buy a plane so they don't have to fly in cargo I'm rather against the idea."

Chris nods. "We could find someone to take care of them when we're away? A steady petsitter." Because if they wait until they're going to be in the country more, that could be a really long time.

"Well, I'm sure Shay would take care of them, but we're gone so much that by the time we come back they'll be her dogs. Dogs and horses are different. I don't want to do that to myself or the dogs." Henry smiles, reaching out to rest his hand on Chris's thigh. "But thank you. For wanting to give me everything I want. I love you."

"I love you too," Chris says, laying his hand over Henry's for a minute. He smiles. "You do realize I'm going to defer to you and Shay for all things ranch-related?"

Henry grins. "I'm good with that. More than, actually. It'll be nice to keep things running well. Provide you and your family with a place you can just come home to and relax."

"What about your family?" Chris asks, his gaze turned from the window to watch Henry. "Do you think we'll get them to visit?"

Henry shakes his head. "I doubt it. They'll talk about it, perhaps pretend to actually consider it, but they'll be too busy with their own families ultimately. Suggest that I come there because 'it only makes sense, after all, given that they're all in the same place'." He smiles a bit bitterly. "And I'll do it if I want to see them because they're right, right?"

"No. That only makes sense if finances are involved, which they aren't, because we'll pay for everyone to come over," Chris says. "You tell them to come here because you've made a permanent home for yourself and you're really proud of it and you want them to see it. If they still won't come, then you decide if you feel like visiting them, but don't give up on getting them here yet."

Henry sighs. "That sounds really good from our side. We'll see." He already knows the answers he'd get, but Chris hasn't met his family. It's unlikely he'll understand until he does. I don't want to think about it today." He gives Chris a grin. "I'm spending ludicrous amounts on horse flesh."

Chris laughs. "I never thought I'd see you so into shopping," he teases, raising his hand to run his fingers through the back of Henry's hair, the curls starting to grow there.

This long together and Henry still shivers under Chris's touch. He leans against his hand for a moment, keeping his eyes on the road. His grin suddenly widens. "Well, you know before you I paid for all my flesh."

///

"I completely lost track," Chris says, as settles on the couch, taking a beer from Henry. "How many horses did we buy?" It's been a long day but pleasurable, burgers grabbed at a roadside diner on the way home.

"Six. We bought the two Quarter Horses for working the ranch, the two pleasure Arabians, the stud and my hunter jumper. Of course, we have the two rescues they delivered to Shay today, and her mare and foal. So a total of ten horses on the property." Henry snuggles down into the couch against him, his smile relaxed and wide. " _Now_ we have a ranch."

"So if we didn't get the horses, what would it be?" Chris teases.

"A house on a lot of land." Leaning his head onto Chris's shoulder, he closes his eyes. "A beautiful house on beautiful land, but just a house and land."

"Okay," Chris murmurs, kissing the top of Henry's head. "Remember what we talked about? You and your shorts..."

Henry smiles. "Hasn't been far from my mind. Is this an all day, every day thing? I'd like to negotiate jeans when I'm riding in the woods. Bark burns are not sexy."

"That's why I was going to ask how much time you need settling the horses," Chris says, smiling. "I was planning for a day or two, full day."

A shiver runs through Henry, and he sits with the feeling for a moment, his cock filling slowly but steadily. "I need to set up appointments with the vet and farrier, but that probably won't be until next week."

"So... tomorrow and the next?" Chris asks, wanting to make sure they're both on the same page before they do this.

"Yeah. That sounds amazing. How deep into role do you want me? I mean, do you want me to defer all decisions except in the barn to you? Ask for permission for things like leaving the room or the like? Or do you just want us to be us with easy access to my arse?" Henry grins.

"Both ways sound very appealing right now, but I think I'd rather have it be us," Chris admits.

"Me too. I think I'd get distracted, worried about being too perfect." Henry lifts Chris's hand to his mouth, pressing a kiss to the back. "Sometimes I think I do myself a disservice trying to be _a_ submissive instead of just allowing myself to be the submissive one in the relationship. I'm not sure I ever really wanted to be _a_ submissive. Not in the way I thought."

"Do you think that's something you've figured out about yourself?" Chris asks, the way they're sitting quietly, talking, nothing else demanding their attention, lending itself to the conversation. "Or is it an accommodation you've made because I'm not a big bad dom?"

Chuckling, Henry leans a little deeper into Chris. "Discovery. You're big and bad enough for me in scene, though I wouldn't mind hurting more sometimes. I think... I'd actually like to go even more casual with the kink though, unless you're craving a really rules-oriented scene or a formal type thing. Again, still deferring to you. Still bottoming and still submissive to you, but if I can let go of trying to be so damn perfect, maybe I can get better in touch with my feelings?"

"What do you mean by even more casual?" Chris asks. He thinks he has a pretty good idea but he'd rather they talk now then cross wires later.

"I think that's more a mindset for me than a big change in the way things have been." Henry gives it a bit more thought. "No, I know it is. It's about me allowing myself to have some fun and not beat myself up for tiny mistakes, or worrying about making them so much my mind isn't fully on you."

Chris nods. "You know I don't expect you to be perfect. You're already perfect for me just being you."

"Thank you." He sits quietly with his throughts for a bit. Finally, Henry looks up at Chris. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm not entirely too uptight for you."

"The guy who just agreed to two days in nothing but boots and shorts with a hole in them so I can finger and fuck his ass whenever I want?" Chris says dryly.

Barking out a soft laugh, Henry headbutts him. "Well, when you put it like that..."


End file.
